geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Rinnosuke
Rinnosuke Morichika is a shopkeeper from Gensokyo. He serves a Trophy Keeper in both The Quest For YouTube and Lunarosse, exchanging prizes for certain trophies found. He's an half-human half-youkai hybrid and using his ability to know the name and purpose of an object, he runs Kourindou, an antique shop specializing in items from the Outside World. He's one of the few male characters depicted in the Touhou Project. Physical Appearance Shown in a number of works, Rinnosuke has golden eyes, short silver hair, and wears a pair of glasses. His clothes are black and blue, and he often carries a small bag with him. His appearance has not changed since Marisa was a small child, indicating his status as a half-youkai. Personality Rinnosuke is a kind shopkeeper to most customers in his shop - excluding Reimu and Marisa, who annoy him. When he first meets the player characters, he comes off as annoyed, but learns to warm up to them. In Lunarosse, he presents a mysterious air about him, as though he knows he's not in his own world, and even tells stories about it to Channing and the others. Abilities By examining any man-made object, Rinnosuke can learn its name and what it's used for. While knowledgeable, this doesn't, however, tell him how to use it, and the information he receives can sometimes be vague or confusing. He lacks an overall understanding about the outside and modern science, so he often ends up drawing strange conclusions about certain items (in one case leading him to mistake a Game Boy for a doomsday device). This even extends to his theories about Gensokyo. ZUN is quick to mention that Rinnosuke doesn't know as much as he thinks he does and his various hypotheses about everything are mostly pulled out of thin air. Apparently, Rinnosuke doesn't have any fighting abilities like Reimu Hakurei or Marisa Kirisame do, which makes him an ideal character to describe typical daily life in Gensokyo. ZUN has stated in an interview that Rinnosuke isn't the type to use spell cards. Perfect Memento in Strict Sense states that he is not very strong due to a lack of training. Additionally, in a reply to the second question on Gensou Bulletin Board on the date stamped 031212, it was stated that he actually cannot fight with Reimu and other characters using danmaku. Biography Before The Quest for YouTube A few more years than eleven years ago (a few years before 1996), he worked as an apprentice for Marisa's father at his store in the Human Village. However, his ability and interest in the outside wasn't being put to its best use. So, he left and opened Kourindou, an antiques shop on the border of the Forest of Magic specializing in objects from the Outside World, which he acquires after they fall into Gensokyo through the Hakurei Border. Located between the forest and Human Village, he chose the location in the hopes that both human and non-human customers would visit. However, between his poor business sense, such as his refusal to let go of any useful or interesting items, personality, location, niche merchandise, and inability to determine just how to use something, his business can be deemed a failure. Currently, with the exception of just a few visitors, Kourindou is often deserted. Because of the events occurring throughout the worlds, Gaspra brings him to his tower to aid the YouTube Poop Unification Squad, a task he finds annoying. The Quest for YouTube Rinnosuke stays in the tower and presents prizes to the players should they acquire enough Gamer Score from the Atrophyments earned. This includes Support Characters. Once the player collects all the Support Characters in the game and speak with him he'll join as a support. His ability is quite "broken" amongst the many supports in the game: Auto-Haste, Auto-Reflect, Auto-Regen, and all stat +10. Lunarosse In "Lunarosse," Rinnosuke - now calling himself Rin - appears again as a Trophy Keeper. He becomes recruitable after finding five trophies, then entering his room in the library. After speaking to him and learning about the Trophies, he'll join. Throughout the course of the game, he'll drop hints of his true identity and the world he came from. Trivia *The Creator has stated that Rinnosuke doesn't count as an official character in "Lunarosse," but as a guest character for the Trophies. *Though he hasn't appeared in many Touhou projects, Rinnosuke has quite the following. *He's portrayed as the main antagonist in the fan project, "Touhou Fantasy." *He seems to have some kind of connection to Yukari Yakumo, but nothing is ever brought up in "The Quest for YouTube." *It's unknown if he'll return for the sequel. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:Cross-Over Category:NPC Category:RPG Category:Support Characters